As Close to Champagne
by DivingFromMopeds
Summary: George and Katie's decent into what Lee Jordan titled The Old married couple.


Disclaimer and notes: So ya I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters unfortunately. Though i did have fun putting them where i wanted them.

I love Katie and George and i wish you could see some notable flirting between them but sadly there isn't so here's my story! The world of Katie and George shipping!

**Chapter 1**

Banana Pancakes

Every Saturday morning before breakfast, Katie Bell dragged herself out of bed and onto the Quidditch Pitch to practise some drills. It was in the middle of a very complex move that Angelina Johnson came to remind her that breakfast had started. Almost falling off her broom but managing to balance herself, Katie greeted her.

"Good morning, Angelina," she said cheerfully as she landed her broom and jumped off.

"Morning Katie, I know you enjoy this little session but you don't want to miss breakfast," she said as Katie packed up her bag and tucked her broom beneath her arm.

"Have you got permission for the Quidditch Pitch yet?" Katie asked as they walked towards the great hall.

"No," she answered sadly, then added in a fiercer tone, "but I will, there is no way that giant toad woman is going to stop me. I mean, she has to eventually give us the Pitch, she can't just keep ignoring me."

"Good for you!" Katie said, glad to not be in Angelina's position.

They caught sight of Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table and walked over. Katie did have friends in her year but they didn't exactly like to wake up early and she didn't dare try and wake them up, especially on a Saturday. Instead they just made plans to meet up in Hogsmeade for a butterbeer.

"Morning," Katie said as she sat down next to Alicia.

"Morning," they all mumbled with full mouths.

Angelina smiled and sat down next to Fred who swallowed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where's George?" Angelina asked, looking around the table.

"Oh, he's coming. When I came down from the common room this morning, he was just sitting in front of the fire. I don't think he got much sleep. I didn't hear him come in," Fred said casually while grabbing a biscuit and buttering it.

"Well, he'll be here. He doesn't exactly turn down food," Katie said just as George walked in and greeted her with "Morning, Katie-cakes."

Katie sighed and glared at him; if that nickname came out of anybody else's mouth they would be dead. But she knew that if she showed any emotion about this nickname it would only provoke him to use it more. George wasn't one to forget someone's pet peeves.

"Good morning, everyone else," he added and proceeded to spread butter and marmalade on a crumpet for Katie while she poured pumpkin juice into his glass. It was a morning ritual for them and they had absolutely no clue they did it.

"I want one of those," Lee groaned, leaning over the table and narrowly missing a bowl of porridge.

"Make it yourself," George answered as he piled food on his plate.

"How come Katie gets a crumpet every morning?" Lee complained.

George shrugged and sipped his pumpkin juice.

"It just happens that way," he said as he passed Katie an apple from the fruit bowl while she busied herself with picking the grapes off her tart and transferring them to his plate.

"You guys eat like an old married couple," Lee said bitterly.

George looked at everyone and they all nodded in agreement.

"You're just jealous because I'm the one with the crumpet," Katie said taking a bite in Lee's face.

"Damn you, Katie Bell, damn you!" he said with a smile.

When they had all finished eating and making plans for today's Hogsmeade trip, George got up from the table.

"Well I'm off; I've got to make it to the Prefects Bathroom before a Prefect does," he said, walking out of the Great Hall.

Katie was the next to go and she promised to meet them in the courtyard in a bit.

Once they had both gone, everyone turned to Fred with a questioning glance. He looked at them confusedly until Angelina voiced the question everyone was dying to know.

"So?"

"So...what?" Fred asked, looking at them oddly.

"So what was he _really_ doing last night?" she asked exasperatedly.

"How would I know? When I woke up he was just sitting on the couch. You know that whole twin vibe you think we have. Well, let me clarify by saying that it doesn't allow us to read each other's minds." To prove his point he suddenly froze and put his hand to his head. "Oh wait, I think I'm getting something."

"Really?" they asked, looking at him intently.

"No, you prats," he said as he shovelled eggs into his mouth and got up from his seat.

"Jeez, you guys are so gullible." Then, giving Angelina a quick peck, he left.

"No wonder we always fall for their pranks," Lee said and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Katie wrapped the Cloak more tightly around herself as she waited for everyone to show up. She hadn't realized how cold it was this morning when she went out to practise. Thankfully, she remembered her cloak and gloves but her neck was freezing and she vowed to never forget her scarf again. She sat down on the bench and burrowed her neck and nose into her jumper. As she was trying to warm up, George came and sat down beside her.

"Hello Katie-cakes! Smell anything interesting in there?"

Katie's head shot up and she looked at George, smiling. "I forgot my scarf and my nose was getting a bit cold without it."

"Um, you do know that scarves are most commonly used for the neck, right?" George asked, searching his pockets.

"Yes," she answered, narrowing her eyes at him. "But when it's really cold I cover my nose too, anyway, what are you looking for?"

"This," he said pulling his Gryffindor scarf out of his cloak and handing it to her.

"Oh it's, ok, George. You'll get cold without it," she answered, pushing the proffered scarf back to him.

"Katie, just take it, I think I can handle a bit of cold wind. Plus," he poked her nose and added, "you are the loudest nose blower I have ever heard so we don't need you getting sick."

When she didn't take it George got up and walked towards a pillar to Katie's right. He mouthed 'Lee' to her and pointed to the pillar. She glanced at him confusedly, until with a sigh, he reached behind the pillar and pulled Lee Jordan up by his ear.

"You wankers, I saw you darting from pillar to pillar when I was walking here,"

he said to the air and sure enough, Angelina, Alicia and Fred each made there way to them from behind different pillars. George looked at Fred oddly. Fred responded with a roll of his eyes and then pointed at Angelina, who punched him hard on the arm.

"So can we go now?" Katie asked, getting up from the bench and walking over to where the group had made a circle.

"Oh mmhm let's go," Angelina said leading the way.

As soon as the group was a couple steps ahead of them, George wrapped his scarf around Katie's neck and ran to catch up with Lee. She laughed and rolled her eyes, then threw the scarf over her nose.

The next two weeks passed by quickly. Professor Umbridge, who everyone took to calling Umbitch, had finally been cornered by Angelina. However, it took her quite a bit of fighting before the Gryffindor team finally got some practice time. Granted, the team didn't improve very much, but George's motto was 'tis better to have a bad Qudditch team than to have none at all'.

It was the day of the first Gryffindor Quidditch match against Slytherin that set everything in motion. Although hitting Malfoy felt great, the fact that Katie- or any member of the team, for that matter- wasn't entirely enthusiastic about what had happened kind of made it seem like a stupid thing to do.

To make things worse he just noticed the giant gash on his leg which he assumed was from the game and not from Malfoy, since he was a bloody pansy. George crept slowly down the steps of the dormitory and over to the student cupboards to see if he could find something that would at least take away the pain.

"George?"

George turned quickly and came face to face with Katie Bell.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked with a frown before turning around and continuing his search.

"Oh, well, I just left my bag," she said, grabbing her bag and making her way back up the stairs.

George breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing here?" Katie asked in a suspicious whisper as she slowly walked back toward him.

"I hid some bottles of butterbeer down here a couple of days ago and I felt like a drink," George said flashing her his most charming smile.

Katie gave him a look. "No way, I know you and you would never hide anything you spent money on where someone could find it."

George smiled nervously at her but muttered 'Fine' before pulling up the leg of his right pyjama pants and showing her the gash that started at his knee and ended at his calf.

Katie lowered her wand so that the light coming from it showed the nasty cut.

"Bloody hell, George, that looks really bad," she said, touching it.

His eyes widened at the sting from her touch. "Yeah and it _hurts _too!" he said clenching his teeth.

"It's not as if you didn't deserve it, you git," she said angrily, then muttered 'sorry'.

"Why haven't you gone to Madam Pomfrey?" she asked as she led him to the nearest couch and gently pushed him onto it.

"I just noticed and I don't really fancy having to walk all the way there," George answered as Katie rummaged in her bag.

She pulled out a vial and a cotton ball and kneeled in front of George. She poured some of the liquid on to the cotton ball and instructed him to lift the leg of his pyjamas.

"Well ok, but you could have sent Fred over there for some disinfectant at least," she said as she swept the cotton ball over the cut. "This is really deep, how did you even manage it?" She fished through her bag again

"I have no idea. I remember feeling something when I tried knocking Goyle off course," George said as she applied a paste that stung like hell.

"Oh yeah, that might hurt," shesaid as she sawGeorge's face screw up in pain.

"Thanks for the warning," he answered when the pain subsided.

"People that get themselves kicked off a Quidditch team for beating the pants off a prat who spends his time with some pug-faced cow do not deserve warnings," she said, putting the same paste on the swollen lip that he acquired from his fight.

"Are you really that upset with me?" George whined.

Sighing, Katie answered. "For punching Malfoy, of course not. For getting yourself banned…" She gave him a look that instantly told him she was, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Where'd you get this stuff from anyway?" he asked as she blew gently on the paste to harden it.

"Every Quidditch team is required to have it. Oliver assigned it to me when I first got on the team. I've never really had to use it since we can just go to Madam Pomfrey," she said, corking the vials and putting them back in her bag.

She looked back up at him with a smile and got up. "I got some in your hair." She reached to get it out but he caught her hand and stood up. They were so close their bodies touched and he leaned in to kiss her but she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit. She stared into his eyes and mumbled something incoherent but pointed to his lip.

That's when he remembered she had put some of the paste on his lip too.

She turned her head and looked at the stairs then she backed up a couple of steps and picked up her bag.

"We should um... probably go up now. You need to get some um..." She ran a hand through her hair and looked at her feet silently.

"Sleep?" George asked.

"Yes, you need to sleep so I'm just going to go, you know, back upstairs," Katie said, walking backward and pointing to the girls' dormitory. She didn't turn around until she bumped into a chair and laughed nervously before continuing upstairs.

George smiled happily to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon...

Hope you enjoyed it review please!


End file.
